Trying To Reach You
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Muita comédia, romance, revelações e personagens carismáticos te aguardam em Trying to Reach You, onde o capitão Monkey D. Luffy acaba por descobrir sentimentos estranhos com relação a uma nakama. Seria esse o início de uma nova aventura para os mugiwara?
1. Percepção

**Capítulo 1 **

**Percepção**

Os mugiwara haviam finalmente atracado numa ilha de inverno, cujo nome era Yuki no Yoru¹. Durante o percurso até um chalé qualquer, acabaram encontrando lojas de roupa, suprimentos, livros e armas. Além disso, cruzaram com alguns restaurantes diversos, chamando a atenção tanto do cozinheiro quanto do capitão, que insistiu intensamente para pararem ali, recebendo apenas um cala a boca como resposta e seguindo em frente, junto com os demais.

– Vocês são muito chatos – O moreno resmungou completamente aborrecido e entediado.

– Teremos bastante tempo aqui! O mais importante por enquanto é encontrarmos um local para ficar – Ele pareceu pensar por algum instante, então após algum tempo, gritou um sim animado, voltando a reparar nas pequenas casinhas ao seu redor, principalmente nas chaminés. Aquela fumaça realmente o contagiava.

– Ah, isso me faz lembrar minha casa! Realmente adoro o frio – Robin sorriu em resposta, acariciando a cabeça da pequena rena – E Nami! É melhor comprarmos algumas roupas de frio... – Ele olhou para trás e Zoro, assim como Sanji e Brook, tremiam.

– Não precisa, estou bem – Os dentes do Espadachim não paravam de bater, e mesmo tentando se aquecer, sua cara não era capaz de esconder: o homem estava congelando.

– Não quero gastar o dinheiro da Nami-swan! – Os olhos do loiro eram substituídos por dois enormes corações – E também, Robin-chwan fica linda com o meu terno! – Sanji havia emprestado a roupa para a morena. Afinal, ele a vira tremer, o fazendo ficar preocupado. E claro, assim ganharia mais pontos com uma das donzelas do bando.

– Minhas mãos estão congelando, minha pele parece que vai se partir! – Todos olharam para o companheiro e riram, já sabendo o que estava por vir – Apesar de ser um esqueleto e não ter pele! Yohohoho.

– Vocês falam demais – Nami jogara seus longos cabelos para trás e os olhara desafiadora – De qualquer forma, ficarão me devendo. E se não me pagarem logo, eu triplicarei a dívida.

– HAAAAI! NAMI-SWAN! – Um loiro todo empolgado se contorcia de admiração por ela – Ela é tão linda sendo bondosa! E mesmo no frio... Usa pouca roupa sem admitir estar congelando! MELLORINE!

– Isso porque ela está agarrada ao Chopper – Afirmara Usopp, debochando do amigo e fazendo o homem de cabelos verdes abrir um sorriso disfarçado.

– PARECE QUE CHEGAMOS! – Franky despertara a atenção de todos e antes que pudessem perceber, já estavam a admirar o local: uma casa de madeira de tamanho médio, com uma chaminé saindo dela e algumas janelas ovais fechadas ao redor da casinha. A porta era igualmente de madeira e retangular.

– Mas... Alguém mora aqui, não? – Robin apontara para a fumaça e Nami batera na porta sem qualquer tipo de restrição, chocando a todos.

– Você acha mesmo que alguém deixaria a gente entrar?! – Gritara Usopp, tentando se esconder atrás da ruiva – E sabe-se lá quem mora aí – A porta se abriu vagarosamente, revelando uma pequena garotinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho-claros, deixando todos admirados com a fofura da mesma. Mas, por alguma razão, ela só teve olhos para o Chopper:

– Ah, cavalinho! – Ela o abraçou e nesse mesmo instante, Chopper voltou ao seu estado normal, deixando a garota ainda mais encantada – Pokémon! – Luffy começara a gargalhar junto com Franky e Usopp, constrangendo Chopper que logo enrubesceu e se afastou da menina, abraçando a perna da Nami.

– Desculpa, ele é tímido... Qual o seu nome, garotinha? – A doce menina sorriu e os mandou entrar após se apresentar como sendo Yuka Sasaki.

A tripulação adentrou o recinto e Brook, Sanji e Zoro logo se aproximaram da fogueira, esquentando seus corpos gélidos. Nami e Robin estavam tomando o café quente oferecido pela Yuka, enquanto Chopper e Franky vasculhavam o interior da casa.

– Vocês viram o Luffy?

– Deve estar na cozinha – Respondera um Usopp cansado, ele estava assistindo televisão ao lado dos três friorentos.

– Falando em cozinha, você bem que podia preparar algo para nós! A Yuka iria adorar, não é? – A menina assentiu, alegre – O Sanji-kun é um cozinheiro e tanto – A navegadora sussurrara, não podia falar esse tipo de coisa na frente do loiro, ele ia acabar tendo um ataque ou dando um dos surtos típicos dele.

– Tudo o que minha deusa quiser! – Ele saiu pulando alegremente pela casa, já esquecendo o frio anterior e sonhando acordado com a Nami ao seu lado, onde ele preparava um café da manhã especial e levava na cama para ela, podendo ouvir dos lábios da sua donzela o seguinte desejo: "esqueça o café, eu quero você, Sanji-kun", tendo um rápido sangramento nasal, chamando a atenção do Luffy, que logo fez uma observação muito importante:

– Tá saindo sangue pelo seu nariz – O loiro se recompôs e limpara o sangue, lavando as mãos logo em seguida.

– Luffy... Está tudo bem com você? – Geralmente, numa hora dessas, ele estaria comendo algo. Mastigando qualquer coisa. Talvez até, acabado com tudo da geladeira.

– Aaaaaah – Ele suspirou – Não sei – Luffy apoiou a cabeça na mesa e ali ficou, trazendo preocupação para o Sanji.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – O moreno pareceu pensar um pouco e durante esse tempo, Sanji preparava as vasilhas e o alimento necessário para a comida, a fim de agilizar as coisas na cozinha – E então? – Dissera de costas, estava cortando alguns tomates no tabuleiro e preparando uma salada para acompanhar o prato principal.

– Certo, vou tentar explicar – Luffy erguera a cabeça e escondera o rosto com o chapéu – Eu... Hm... Tenho admirado uma pessoa. E ela é uma amiga preciosa para mim. E sempre foi assim! Mas... – Sanji não acreditava nas palavras vindas da boca do rapaz, aquilo realmente o surpreendera, tanto que até cortara o dedo após ouvir o termo "preciosa". Porém, tentou disfarçar: se Luffy soubesse, desistiria de desabafar com o amigo – Ultimamente, tenho achado estranho ficar ao lado dessa pessoa.

– Estranho? – O moreno virara o rosto e dissera um audível sim.

– É como se... Eu não sei como explicar! Sabe, tem a carne... E a carne sozinha não é tão boa. Aí, quando você coloca o tempero, ela fica especial! – Luffy coçara a cabeça, achando que aquilo soou um tanto quanto estranho – Não é isso! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que de repente, parece ter surgido algo a mais! E isso está me incomodando – Sanji tentava firmemente abafar o riso – Ah, eu sei lá! Eu sei que essa sensação estranha tem aparecido muito ultimamente e... – O loiro finalmente se soltara, a barriga doendo de tanto rir e o corpo jogado no chão – OE, SANJI! PARE DE RIR! – O moreno abaixara a cabeça e começara a batê-la contra a mesa várias vezes, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter se aberto com o companheiro.

– Desculpa, - O loiro se levantava, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego – Luffy, eu sei muito bem o que você tem – Dessa vez, Sanji o encarava abertamente.

– Estou possuído?

– Não

– Estou prestes a virar uma sereia?

– Não. E SÉRIO, DA ONDE VOCÊ TIRA ESSAS IDEIAS? – Sanji arregaçara as mangas e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, finalmente revelara o problema de Luffy:

– Você está apaixonado.

– E depois fala das minhas ideias – Sanji arregalara os olhos e se aproximara do Luffy, o agarrando pela gola.

– Como é?! Nunca compare as coisas que digo com o que você diz! E acredite ou não, você está apaixonado! – O jogou na cadeira e começou a servir os pratos.

_"Apaixonado...?"_ Luffy estava pronto para cogitar essa ideia. Entretanto, o cheiro delicioso da comida invadiu suas narinas, fazendo o assunto dispersar-se e a barriga roncar.

– Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Yukawaii! – Berrou um homem apaixonado – A janta está servida! Hoje teremos... Yakisoba! – Logo todos estavam reunidos na cozinha, alguns comiam em pé e outros puderam se sentar à mesa.

– Yuka, você mora sozinha? – Perguntara Robin, intrigada com a delicadeza e a atenção da menina, já parecendo uma pequena adulta.

– Moro com meu papa! Ele foi caçar – A cada garfada, a menina se derretia, toda encantada com a comida preparada pelo Sanji – Isso aqui é realmente delicioso! – Robin concordara.

Após uma conversa calorosa e estômagos completamente cheios e satisfeitos, a tripulação permanecera na sala, esperando ansiosos a chegada do pai da Yuka, ela realmente parecia gostar muito dele e pela descrição dela e os vários elogios tecidos, parecia ser um grande homem.

– Nami! – A garotinha dissera, pulando – Posso pentear o seu cabelo? – Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Nami sentou-se na frente da Yuka, deixando-a à vontade.

– Estou em suas mãos! Deixe-me bem bonita, em? – As duas riram e a menininha começou a fazer uns penteados bem lindos, muitas vezes desmanchando e começando outro. Segundo ela, havia aprendido tudo lendo revistas de moda.

As duas brincavam de salão de beleza e o resto assistia à televisão. E todas às vezes que Yuka perguntava como o cabelo da Nami estava ele se surpreendia: achava impossível alguém como ela ficar ainda mais bonita. Coques, tranças... Tudo combinava com ela. E mais uma vez aquela sensação estranha lhe invadia, trazendo as palavras do Sanji consigo

_"E acredite ou não, você está apaixonado!"_

O garoto estava prestes a enlouquecer e talvez o cozinheiro tenha percebido isso, porque Luffy sentira uma mão tocar o ombro dele e quando olhou, era Sanji o chamando para uma conversa em particular. E ninguém pareceu se importar com isso: Sanji e Luffy viviam juntos, por causa da comida preparada por ele. Mesmo sendo o capitão quem sempre procurava por ele.

– Eu irei te ajudar – Sanji acendera o isqueiro e começara a fumar, tragando vagarosamente o cigarro, aproveitando silenciosamente aquele prazer – Se o assunto é mulher, é comigo mesmo. Ainda mais quando se trata **dela**.

– Dela? – Luffy não percebera, mas os olhos dele arregalaram um pouco ao saber que o Sanji já tinha uma suspeita.

– É a Nami, não é? – O moreno fizera um bico e enrubesceu por completo.

– Não.

– Está na sua cara – Ele jogou o cabelo para o lado e fechou os olhos – Será um trabalho difícil...

– Mas a Nami só te dá o fora – Sanji ouviu seu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos.

– Não precisa ser tão direto! – Ele agarrara Luffy mais uma vez pela gola – Se você a machucar... – E então se lembrou com quem estava falando – Ah, esquece, você nunca faria isso – Os dois olharam para o céu, certos de que uma nova aventura estava para começar.

– Obrigado, Sanji! – O cozinheiro jogara o cigarro pela janela e sussurrara um "não há de quê".

O cigarro era um dos maiores prazeres do Sanji, assim como as donzelas daquele navio: Nami e Robin. E ao contrário do cigarro, ele nunca as descartaria. As duas eram únicas e muito especiais. E era sim, um alívio muito grande para ele saber que Nami poderá estar em boas mãos futuramente. Caso o destino assim quiser.

Luffy e Nami... Eles tinham uma boa história. E agora, provavelmente, ela só aumentaria. Seria realmente muito bom se o rapaz fosse o responsável por isso.

– Você está chorando? – Sanji balançara a cabeça negativamente, mesmo estando chorando.

– É só que... Você está virando um homenzinho! Estou orgulhoso – Sanji dera leves tapinhas nas costas do moreno, que deu um sorriso fraco em resposta.

– Sinto muito... – O loiro fechara os olhos e balançara a cabeça de um lado para o outro vagarosamente.

– Não sinta! Não é culpa sua, acontece... E não é ruim gostar da Nami, é uma honra! Além disso, têm muitas outras mulheres por aí!

Luffy aquiescera e Sanji sorrira maliciosamente.

– Amanhã mesmo começaremos com o dever de casa... E vamos para a sala, já demoramos bastante por aqui – Sanji o envolvera camaradamente, feliz por ter tido esse tipo de conversa com Luffy e perceber que o mesmo confiava nele.

É verdade, talvez tenha perdido uma das suas damas. Todavia, perceberia mais tarde, havia ganhado momentos inesquecíveis.

_"Os ventos que às vezes tiram algo que amamos, são os mesmos que trazem algo que aprendemos a amar... Por isso não devemos chorar pelo que nos foi tirado e sim, aprender a amar o que nos foi dado. Pois tudo aquilo que é realmente nosso, nunca se vai para sempre"._

**Bob Marley**

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

¹ - Noite de Neve (sim, é esse o nome da ilha IUAHSIUAHSHASAIUAS)

- Algumas fics colocam frases no início ou final. Aí resolvi colocar também. Mas, somente alguns capítulos terão frases

Pronto, era isso.

Espero que tenham gostado 3


	2. Primeira lição básica

**Capítulo 2**

**Primeira lição básica**

Luffy e Sanji finalmente voltaram para a sala, recebendo olhares desconfiados da arqueóloga Robin, percebidos apenas pelo cozinheiro do navio. Afinal, o capitão já havia entrado todo animado e a fim de arranjar alguma brincadeira com o Usopp e Chopper, já que ficar sem fazer nada era como uma tarefa impossível para o moreno.

Enquanto todos estavam concentrados em descansar e aproveitar a estadia, a porta se abriu vagarosamente, revelando aos poucos um homem sem camisa, incrivelmente alto e um tanto quanto musculoso, com cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel. O mesmo apresentava um semblante sério e despertou certo medo em Usopp e Nami, que se abraçaram, prontos para gritar a qualquer momento. Contudo, os dois perceberam a pequena garotinha sair correndo em direção ao homem misterioso, pulando nos braços do mesmo e gritando um "papa" realmente alegre.

Yuka Sasaki fora acolhida pelos calorosos braços do pai. Este sorria abertamente agora, abandonando a seriedade de antes e despertando curiosidade na tripulação. Pelo visto, não era alguém perigoso. Muito pelo contrário: os olhos dele emanavam um brilho protetor e extremamente amável, com certeza dava para perceber o quanto se importava com a pequena garota. Aliás, ela possuía uma sorte incrível! Poucos no mundo recebem tamanho carinho.

– Yuka... – Sussurrara ele, carregando-a no colo – Quem são essas pessoas estranhas? – Dessa vez, havia falado alto o suficiente para todos escutarem – E... Por que tem um esqueleto andando e falando? – Brook dera sua típica risada e os olhos do pai de Yuka arregalaram, havia ficado definitivamente sem palavras.

– São meus amigos, papa! – Ela erguera a mão e apontara cada um com o indicador, pronunciando o nome e a função de todos - Sanji, o cozinheiro. Luffy, o capitão. Franky, o robô com lasers e ele que construiu um navio enorme papai! Usopp, o mentiroso e também medroso! Robin, a moça que pesquisa as coisas. Chopper, o médico e agora meu Pokémon favorito e por último, Nami, a grande navegadora! Ah, papa, eu que fiz o cabelo dela – Ele olhara atenciosamente os cabelos ruivos da garota a sua frente e sorrira:

– Cada vez melhor, filha! Assim virará uma grande cabeleireira! – Beijou a testa da Yuka e a colocara finalmente no chão. Ao invés dela sair dali, agarrou as pernas do querido pai e ficou se pendurando como um macaco nelas – Prazer em conhecê-los! Chamo-me Setsu Sasaki, sou pai da Yuka! Espero que não tenham feito nada de errado com ela – Todos ficaram arrepiados ao ouvir a última parte. Era inacreditável o fato dele ter uma voz tão macia e ao mesmo tempo conseguir ser decidido e aterrorizante na hora de pronunciar palavras impactantes. Ainda mais quando o assunto era a querida filhinha dele. Provavelmente, um grande pai coruja.

– O prazer é todo nosso! – Luffy respondera animado, esticando o braço de borracha dele e mais uma vez, assustando o dono da casa:

– O QUE SÃO VOCÊS, AFINAL? – O capitão estava prestes a responder. Porém, Brook interrompera com uma voz extremamente depressiva e encontrava-se ajoelhado:

– Fui... Esquecido – Tentara rir. Apenas tentara – Meu coração está partido. Mas, oh... Não tenho um coração, porque sou apenas ossos! Yohohoho – Ele se levantara com tudo e se apresentou, finalmente:

– Meu nome é Brook e eu sou o rei da música! Prazer em conhecer! – A mão que ele estendera para cumprimentar Setsu ficara no vácuo. Todos já haviam ido para a cozinha e ele permanecera sozinho na sala, tornando a ficar depressivo e tendo um único pensamento "fui... ignorado".

– Ojiisan! – Gritou o capitão – Meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy e eu vou ser o Rei dos piratas! Shi shi shi – Setsu riu juntamente com ele, logo voltando a ter um ar sério:

– Ojiisan hã? O que você quis dizer com isso, pirralho? – Luffy passou a encará-lo, ainda sorrindo e tentando se desculpar – Tenho idade para ser seu irmão! Não é, Yuka?

– Sim! Papa e mama se casaram logo cedo – Setsu a abraçara e logo tratou de desviar o assunto. Ela sempre chorava quando se lembrava de sua mãe. E aquilo deixava o coração dele em pedaços. Gostaria, realmente, de poder trazê-la de volta. Sua criança... Tão jovem e já sofrendo. Na cabeça dele, tudo isso era muito injusto.

– Vocês são piratas então... – Todos permaneceram calados e passaram a observar o dono da casa. Pela primeira vez, ele sustentava um olhar triste e vazio. Parecia ter algum tipo de repulsa com relação aos piratas. Setsu Sasaki, ao perceber ser o foco das atenções, tratou logo de romper com o silêncio desconfortável e com um aparente ânimo na voz, falou finalmente:

– Conte-nos sobre suas viagens! – Deu uma garfada na comida preparada especialmente para ele pelo Sanji (a pedido da pequena Yuka) e completou - Nunca saímos dessa ilha e o mundo lá fora parece incrivelmente grande!

Com isso, os mugiwara, juntamente da família Sasaki, tiveram uma noite cheia de risos e muita diversão. Em alguns momentos, quando a comida acabava, Sanji preparava petiscos deliciosos e colocava à mesa, rendendo dessa forma horas e mais horas de conversa. No entanto, o sono os alcançara finalmente. Assim, cada um partiu para um canto qualquer da casa e dormiu. Com exceção de Robin e do anfitrião:

– Setsu – Sussurrara uma morena de longos cabelos negros – Está tudo bem mesmo ficarmos aqui? – Um sorriso melancólico escapou dos lábios dele:

– No início, fiquei receoso. Mas, vocês não são como os piratas que conheci... – Ele a encarou finalmente:

– Se fiz a escolha certa em deixá-los ficar, só o tempo dirá – Apagou a única luz restante e desejou boa noite, deitando-se ao lado de sua filha após dar um último beijo na bochecha dela antes de apagar completamente.

Estava finalmente amanhecendo e os primeiros raios solares atingiam a casa, acordando cada um lentamente. Ainda se encontravam cansados pela festa de ontem à noite. E no mínimo, surpresos: o dia era de Sol. Muito Sol. Contrastando completamente com o clima anterior.

– Pessoal! – Luffy corria todo agitado pela casa, pulando de um lado para o outro – Acordem! Novas aventuras nos esperam! Olha só aqueles bichos que engraçados! – Apontava para pássaros de porte médico com um focinho de porco no lugar do bico – Acordem! – O capitão fora nocauteado pela navegadora. Ela estava com uma aparência realmente assustadora. Os cabelos todo desgrenhados e uma cara de sono completamente inchada, como se já não fosse suficiente, gritava, conseguindo assustar todos e inclusive despertar o riso do Usopp:

– SILÊNCIO! UMA DAMA PRECISA DE SONO... UMA BELA DOSE DE SONO! MALDITOS – Ela se virou para o narigudo do bando e ele logo tratou de esconder o riso. Caso contrário, o próximo a apanhar seria ele – Francamente, vocês são um pé no saco – Ela se espreguiçou e com as indicações de Yuka foi guiada até o banheiro, onde tomou uma bela ducha gelada para esfriar os ânimos e acordar de vez.

– Nami kowaii! – Choramingava Chopper, enquanto era consolado por Robin com um carinho nas costas.

– Acorda Marimo de merda! – Berrava o loiro sem remorso algum, pronto para chutar a cabeça dele a qualquer instante - Ou vai ficar sem sakê! – Os olhos do espadachim abriram de imediato e uma longa discussão foi iniciada ao perceber que era tudo mentira do cozinheiro pervertido.

– Usopp, quer passar na loja de ferramentas logo? Assim ficamos com a tarde toda livre! E podemos passar na praia – Brook, sem ser convidado, os acompanhou. Estava cheio de segundas intenções, é claro. Praia para ele era quase como um sinônimo de calcinha e mulheres maravilhosas correndo de um lado para o outro e jogando água uma na outra. O paraíso de Brook.

Zoro se recompôs da briga com o cozinheiro e decidiu procurar por algum lugar na sombra para poder malhar. Robin fez questão de acompanhá-lo: estava com vontade de ler num lugar tranquilo e menos ensolarado. Fora que o espadachim com certeza iria se perder. Ele não reclamou, apenas deu de ombros e pediu para se apressar. Logo, os cinco: Zoro, Robin, Franky, Usopp e Brook deixaram a casa, seguindo seu caminho.

Yuka decidiu ir à praia, junto com Setsu, responsável por ela e Nami, que estava a fim de pegar um bronzeado. Ela gostaria de estar na companhia de Robin. No entanto, quando saiu do banho a arqueóloga já havia partido. De qualquer forma, não iria sozinha. Isso já bastava para ela.

Chopper optou por permanecer na casa e bisbilhotar a biblioteca (havia recebido autorização tanto da Yuka quanto do Setsu). Restando assim, Luffy e Sanji. Os dois partiram juntos para um lugar reservado onde teriam a primeira lição de casa sobre como conquistar as mulheres. Se daria certo ou não, dependeria tudo de Luffy e suas ações.

– Bem-vindo à primeira aula do Mr. Prince! – Sanji ficou esperando por aplausos ou qualquer outra palavra vinda do capitão. Até notar que o moreno observava atentamente os pássaros da ilha, não dando atenção a ele – Luffy! – Só de chamar por ele, já sentia vontade de desistir – Luffy! – Ele se virou para ele e bateu continência.

– Sinto muito! É só que... – Ele voltou a apreciar os focinhos de porco – Eles são tão legais!

– Olha só... Você quer acabar logo com as sensações estranhas, não é? Você quer poder ficar perto da sua nakama como antes, não é?

– Sim! Sim! – Sanji se aproximou dele e com um olhar determinado, murmurou, impaciente:

– Então preste atenção!

Após a bronca e com uma postura completamente diferente e decidida, Luffy passou a escutar cada palavra atentamente:

– Para você atrai-la, devem ter gostos em comum! Além de, claro, realizar alguns desejos dela. Por exemplo, se ela precisar de uma bebida, vá lá e prepare ou até mesmo compre uma. Pequenas coisas, entende? E tendo coisas em comum, poderão iniciar uma conversa... Simples, não é?

– Oh, é só isso? Parece fácil! Certo, irei acabar com tudo num piscar de olhos!

– Luffy, Luffy, Luffy... – Balançava a cabeça em discordância, vendo que não chegariam a lugar nenhum dessa maneira– Não é algo assim tão fácil. É preciso de tempo! E insistência. Não é como se você fosse conseguir algo logo de cara. Afinal, não depende só de você. Mas também dos sentimentos da Nami-swan! – O moreno inflara as bochechas formando um enorme bico de decepção, levando embora a empolgação de antes – Não desista assim tão rápido! – Esbravejara o cozinheiro – Você vai conseguir! Só não será um processo assim tão rápido – "Será muito, extremamente, definitivamente lento" Completou Sanji em pensamento. Contudo, as últimas palavras de apoio fizeram Luffy sorrir abertamente. A confiança havia voltado. Tal qual sua força de vontade.

– Bom, a primeira lição do dia é: descobrir algo em comum com a Nami-swan. Depois de descobrir, conversem sobre isso, saiam... Faça o que der! – Luffy assentira com os pulsos cerrados e a sensação de vitória estampada no rosto.

– Yosh! Darei o meu melhor! – O moreno saíra todo saltitante, abandonando um cozinheiro extremamente preocupado com a situação.

– Devo estar criando um monstro... A sensação de que tudo dará errado, por que será... Por que será que ela não sai de mim? – Soltou um suspiro profundo e rapidamente começou a correr, "dane-se", pensara ele, "as mellorines me esperam".

Com a primeira missão dada, Luffy dava mais um passa para o seu destino. Enquanto Sanji corria avidamente para a terra dos sonhos, chamada praia. Lá, procurava encontrar a sua querida donzela. Ou donzelas... Quanto mais, melhor.

No caminho para onde Nami se encontrava, Luffy esbarrou num membro da tripulação. Nico Robin.

– Luffy-san – Sorriu – Poderia saber para onde está indo? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e esperava a resposta, desconfiada.

– Para a praia! Shi shi shi – Pobre Luffy, tão ingênuo...

– Encontrar alguém? – Os olhos dele estreitaram e finalmente pareceu entender onde ela queria chegar – Acabei ouvindo sua conversa com o cozinheiro-kun e gostaria de ajudar, se possível – O rosto dele enrubesceu por completo e Robin deixou escapar um riso amigável – Não se preocupe, não contarei para ninguém – Ele respirou aliviado. Um peso enorme havia acabado de sair de suas costas.

– Então, acho que não tem como falar não, né? – Ainda sem jeito e envergonhado, ele sorriu.

– Sim, definitivamente não tem como falar não – E pela primeira vez, Luffy captara a verdadeira essência de Robin:

– Você é cruel.

– Já esqueceu minha especialidade? Assassinato – Os dois deram um sorriso contido. Estavam sem compreender como haviam chegado naquela situação - Não poderia ser diferente, certo?

– Obrigado, eu acho...

– Não há de quê! Pois bem, sobre a sua primeira lição...

– Desde quando você estava escutando a nossa conversa?

– Segredo!

Dessa maneira, mais uma ajuda chegava. E as chances para conquistar Nami só aumentavam. Ou talvez, considerando ser Luffy o homem apaixonado, as chances permanecessem as mesmas.

Só o tempo dirá.


	3. Completamente errado

Após esbarrar "acidentalmente" com a companheira Nico Robin, Luffy saiu à procura de Nami. O moreno já sabia que a jovem se encontrava na praia e não conseguia conter o sorriso. Para ele, era uma batalha já vencida. Apesar de que quanto mais ele se aproximava da praia, maior era o medo e a insegurança, sentimentos estes que o rapaz jamais imaginara sentir. Não fazendo ideia alguma de como controlá-los.

Mesmo assim, permaneceu feliz e ao pisar na areia, respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos. Ergueu os braços e olhou para cima, aproveitando para apreciar a intensa luminosidade esbanjada pelo Sol e gritar um "lá vou eu" repleto de confiança e ansiedade. Com isso, o rapaz ganhou muitos olhares e mulheres riram baixinho, ao passo que outros apenas imaginavam ser algum tipo de louco. E estavam corretos sobre isso.

Monkey D. Luffy era completamente louco. Mas, acima de tudo, extremamente amigo e fiel. Poderiam fazer o que bem desejassem com ele. Porém, mexer com os amigos dele... Isso ele jamais perdoaria.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos rosa passou ao lado dele, carregava uma coxinha em mãos. Antes de partir por completo, o encarou de forma curiosa e atenta. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi rir e dar um breve aviso:

– É melhor correr, Monkey D. Luffy... – Pronunciara o nome dele com ênfase – A areia está quente e o seu berro chamou a atenção de pessoas indesejadas – Ele a fitou e logo seu rosto adquiriu um que de dúvida. Afinal, já havia falado com ela antes? A mulher percebeu o estranhamento dele e voltou a andar, respondendo de longe:

– Chamo-me Bonney! – Ela acenou de costas e conseguiu ouvi-lo gritar um rápido e irritante "pônei". O que a fez enfiar a coxinha goela abaixo e sair furiosa do local. Maldito! Ela tenta ajudá-lo e a chama de pônei? Bem que o Ace havia a avisado... Moleque idiota.

Enquanto ela se afastava, a frase "a areia está quente" ecoavam pela mente do rapaz. Ele olhou para baixo e ficou a observar os próprios pés: ambos se encontravam vermelhos e finalmente conseguiu sentir a ardência, correndo de imediato em direção a água. Pode suspirar aliviado.

– Ahhh... O dia está incrível hoje! – Comemorara ele. Ao se levantar, acabou empurrando alguém, que caiu com tudo na água. Como resposta, várias reclamações surgiram e ao perceber quem era, tratou logo de estender o braço e ajudá-la a se levantar:

– Nami! – Ela levantou o olhar e ficou surpresa ao ver que Luffy também havia vindo para a praia – Sinto muito! Eu não quer... – A moça o interrompeu e completou:

– Ah, só você mesmo para fazer uma coisa dessas! Francamente, Luffy! Preste mais atenção da próxima vez. Imagina se fosse uma pessoa desconhecida... Com certeza ficaria brava com você – Ela segurou na mão dele e se pôs de pé. Os dois em silêncio. Até ela sorrir, por fim e o arrastar até onde Setsu e Yuka se encontravam.

Mal sabia ela que Luffy estava se xingando mentalmente. Já tinha começado tudo errado de maneira errada e odiava isso. "Certo, o dia ainda está no começo!", pensara ele.

Algo teria de funcionar. Ele se esforçaria para isso.

Assim que chegaram até o guarda-sol e sentaram-se em suas respectivas cadeiras e cangas, todos se puseram a conversar e combinar o que poderiam fazer à tarde. Setsu se ofereceu como guia turístico e a ideia de passear pelas melhores lojas e mais tarde, restaurantes, fora aprovada. Principalmente pelas meninas. Tanto Yuka quanto Nami estavam com olhos brilhando.

– Nami-san! – Chamou a garotinha depois de terminar o sorvete – Você pode ir à água comigo? – A ruiva não pensou duas vezes, aceitou o convite e a acompanhou. Deixando os rapazes a sós.

No início, as vozes não apareceram. No entanto, como comunicativo que era, Luffy iniciou a conversa:

– Oe, Setsu, você disse ter uma esposa, não é? – Mirava o anfitrião fixamente. Ansiava por todas as respostas que se seguiriam nessa conversa.

– Hm? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e ao cruzar com o olhar concentrado do convidado, não pestanejou. Responderia qualquer dúvida que viesse. Até por que, Yuka não estava presente e às vezes gostava de falar sobre o assunto. E raras eram as pessoas com quem conseguia falar. Mas, vê-lo tão determinado... Sentia necessidade disso – Sim, eu já tive. Por que a pergunta, poderia saber?

– Bom... Quando você dava presentes... Do que ela gostava? – Setsu riu, compreendendo a situação do mugiwara. E Luffy gostaria de saber por qual razão todos riam quando ele falava sobre o assunto "mulheres" ou "amor". Era algo normal, não era?!

– A minha esposa amava receber flores e joias. Na verdade, qualquer presente a fazia sorrir. Principalmente quando eu preparava um delicioso café da manhã e o levava até ela. Sinto falta disso... – O homem ficara cabisbaixo e Luffy somente agradecera, voltando a se manter em silêncio e respeitar o momento do mais novo amigo. Aproveitou para pensar num presente ideal para a navegadora do Sunny.

As meninas retornaram e juntos, os quatro almoçaram num dos restaurantes do local. Com o estômago cheio e sorrindo, todos puderam afirmar: a comida preparada pelo Sanji era mil vezes melhor. Saíram de barriga cheia e passaram a seguir os passos de Setsu. Yuka estava no colo dele e Nami e Luffy se encontravam logo atrás, um ao lado do outro. Ambos sorriam.

– Oe, Nami! – Ela virou o rosto na direção dele e o escutou – Hoje o dia está maravilhoso, não é?! – A ruiva aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e concordou plenamente com ele, que andava com os braços atrás da cabeça e todo relaxado.

Adentraram a primeira loja: era de objetos para a casa. Nenhum deles se empolgou muito. Apenas o capitão, que via objetos diferentes e ficava todo alegre. Simplesmente não acreditava na capacidade dos objetos diferenciados, como o ventilador que tinha suas pás para dentro e ao apertar o botão, elas se abriam. Ficava extremamente impressionado. Tentou várias vezes animar a Nami sobre o local. Mas, ela realmente não parecia estar gostando e o desânimo tomou conta do moreno. Seria ele realmente capaz de fazê-la feliz como Sanji havia dito?

Com isso, saíram rapidamente da loja e passaram a visitar outra. Dessa vez, uma de roupas. Obviamente, as garotas pegaram vários conjuntos e foram experimentar. Setsu e Luffy serviram de cobaia: viam cada peça e elogiavam. Luffy não sabia se tinha como perceber esse tipo de coisa. No entanto, a cada roupa que a navegadora colocava, os olhos deles se encantavam ainda mais. Ele quase não possuía palavras para dizer o quão linda ela estava. Então, na maioria das vezes, era Setsu quem falava. Luffy só conseguia encontrar os dizeres certos quando ela o perguntava diretamente. E ainda sim era muito difícil. No início, balbuciava um pouco e só mais tarde, bem lentamente, pronunciava sua opinião. Ao contrário do que ocorria com Yuka. Dizia sempre um animado sim.

Na hora de pagar a conta, ele tentou chegar à frente e presenteá-las. Contudo, um moleque o fez tropeçar e Setsu se adiantou. Falou que seria cortesia da casa. O pior não foi nem isso. O pior foi vê-la toda feliz e ele não ter feito parte disso. Uma coisa ruim tomou conta do coração dele, que não sabia ao certo o que era. Mais tarde, descobriria ele, o significado da palavra ciúme.

Luffy se ajeitou e percebeu que estava sozinho. Olhou para um lado, olhou para outro e nada dos amigos estarem presentes na loja. Saiu correndo desesperado e não os encontrou. Praguejou baixinho.

Droga... Tudo errado!

Mais desanimado ainda retornou a loja. Passou os olhos pelas estantes, analisando cada produto. Até finalmente encontrar algo definitivamente interessante. Nami com certeza gostaria daquilo!

Comprou o objeto e mesmo decepcionado com o passeio, retornou para a casa da família Sasaki. Permaneceria ali até a navegadora e os outros voltarem.

– Muito obrigada, Setsu! – A jovem estava em êxtase – Adquiri lindas roupas e sem pagar nada! – O espírito ganancioso de Nami sempre falara mais alto. E quando ela ganhava algum presente, idolatrava a pessoa. Afinal, nada melhor do que não gastar dinheiro! Ainda comemorando e extremamente feliz, ela parou abruptamente, chamando a atenção de Setsu e Yuka que estavam mais à frente – AH NÃO! ESQUECEMOS DO LUFFY! EU ESTAVA TÃO FELIZ QUE... PRECISAMOS VOLTAR! – Os três começaram a correr e infelizmente, não o viram mais quando chegaram.

– Droga, eu sou muito idiota! – Setsu colocou o braço sobre o ombro dela e negou vagarosamente com a cabeça

– A culpa é nossa também...

Ao entrar na residência Sasaki, Luffy deu de cara com Robin e Zoro, estranhando o fato deles já estarem de volta:

– Ué, não gostaram daqui? – Robin disse que o espadachim estava exausto e ela não queria ficar andando sozinha por aí, então resolveu retornar. Zoro, ao ouvir a desculpa dele, corou. Já que ele sabia a verdade do que realmente tinha acontecido.

– Ah, então ta! Se é isso, tudo bem! – Ele se redirecionou para cozinha e Robin foi logo atrás. Queria saber dos detalhes. Mas, já suspeitava que não tinha sido nada bom. Já que ele viera sozinho.

– E então, Luffy-san... O que me diz? – O moreno catou as carnes prontas separadas exclusivamente para ele e se sentou à mesa, enquanto contava tudo para a mulher ao lado dele, se alimentava. A fim de preencher um vazio impreenchível.

– E aí, Robin... – Estava prestes a acabar de contar os acontecimentos - Depois de ter estragado tudo, ainda se esqueceram de mim – Ele deu a última mordida e pegou o presente que estava no chão, ao lado dele – Eu não sei se ela vai gostar, mas eu decidi comprar. Se quiser ver e falar o que achou... É a minha última esperança do dia. Espero que dê certo! – Um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios dele e a arqueóloga não pode deixar de admirá-lo. Se lutasse pela Nami como lutava em suas batalhas e objetivos, com certeza a alcançaria.

A mulher abriu o embrulho de tamanho médio delicadamente e os olhos dela se iluminaram ao se deparar com o presente. Era realmente lindo! Ela imaginava se Luffy havia comprado isso sozinho ou com a ajuda de alguém.

– Luffy-san, você se superou dessa vez. É lindo! – Ele coçou a cabeça, constrangido e disse em seguida:

– Ah, eu só... Imaginei que combinasse com ela – Depois de guardar com todo o cuidado, entregou o pacote de volta. Esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que a ruiva receberia o presente. Na verdade, queria muito poder ver o momento dos dois. Mas, como ela mesma acabou de dizer, era um momento só deles.

Começou a anoitecer e Nami, Setsu e Yuka chegaram. Todos derrotados pelo cansaço. Nami se jogou no sofá, Setsu foi direto para o chuveiro e Yuka se acomodou ao lado da ruiva. Rapidamente, Nico Robin se aproximou. O rosto exalava reprovação:

– Por onde você andava até essa hora, Nami?

– Hã? Você querendo informações? Isso não é do seu feitio Robin, está tudo bem?

– Sim, comigo está tudo perfeitamente bem. Comigo.

– Você está... Se referindo ao Luffy?

– Estou. Vocês o abandonaram, ele veio completamente chateado para casa. E aí, aparecem só agora.

– Não era minha intenção! Aconteceu um imprevisto e... – A morena tratou logo de interromper:

– Não é para mim que você deve explicações, Nami-san – A ruiva formou um biquinho e triste, concordou.

– Onde ele está?

– Foi lá fora. A fim de respirar um ar fresco.

– Obrigada, Robin – Ela se levantou e deixou Yuka, que já estava dormindo feito uma pedra, deitada sobre o sofá, com uma almofada de baixo da cabeça e um lençol sobre o corpo frágil da menina.

Saiu às pressas à procura do capitão.

– Luffy-san! – Exclamou a morena da cozinha. O rapaz logo se aproximou e perguntou e o que ela queria – A Nami está completamente chateada com o ocorrido de hoje. Está lá fora esperando por você. Não seja tão rude com ela, certo? Está completamente arrependida...

– Certo! – Todas as outras palavras de Nico Robin haviam sido excluídas dos pensamentos dele. Só se lembrava da parte do "está lá fora esperando por você". Aquilo o deixara feliz. E completamente bobo.

Saiu às pressas à procura da navegadora. A alcançaria custe o que custar.

Na cozinha, Nico Robin sorria maliciosamente.

– Nami! – Gritava ele, ainda sem conseguir vê-la. "Droga", pensara, "ela está mesmo aqui?" – Nami! – Mais alto dessa vez. Ao longe, ela conseguira escutar. Não o seu nome por completa. Mas, a voz de seu capitão. E isso já a acalmava.

Ela ouviu atentamente na terceira e quarta vez, passando a seguir a voz dele. Aos poucos foi desacelerando os passos. Conseguia vê-lo. E era impossível não olhá-lo com vergonha. Poxa vida, como ela fora capaz de esquecê-lo? Nunca imaginou que um dia o deixaria triste.

– Luffy... – Sussurrara ela, próxima dele. Mirava fixamente os olhos do rapaz. A fim de demonstrar as suas mais sinceras desculpas.

Ele estava parado na frente dela e a observava. Nunca havia visto aquele sentimento emanar dela. Parecia realmente arrependida. E de certa forma, sentia-se culpa por isso. É verdade, ele tinha sido abandonado. Mas, por que não prestava atenção em nada do que fazia. E ele sabia como ela era com o dinheiro. Não podia culpá-la.

Ele deu um passo para frente e colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela, de forma leve. E a deslizou vagarosamente sobre a face dela. Com o objetivo de fechar lentamente os olhos dela. Manteve a mão sobre os olhos, agora fechados, da ruiva.

– Só quero que olhe para mim quando não estiver se sentindo culpada – Ela pareceu ponderar por um momento. Até senti-lo pegar o seu braço com a outra mão e colocar um objeto em cima.

Luffy soltou o braço dela após vê-la segurar firmemente o embrulho e deu um passo para trás, tirando a mão da face da mesma e permitindo-a enxergar.

– Espero que goste do presente – O olhar de culpa estava prestes a voltar. Mas, Nami o viu repreendê-la por isso. Então, ainda constrangida, sorriu de canto. Com um olhar que demonstrava a importância do gesto dele na vida dela. Da presença dele na vida dela. Um olhar que dizia: o que seria de mim sem você. Infelizmente, Mokey D. Luffy só conseguiu traduzir para "muito obrigada pelo presente".

Antes da navegadora abrir o embrulho, uma neve fraca começou a cair. Atraindo a atenção dos dois, que olharam animados para o céu e decidiram ficar na varanda esta noite. Para observarem as estrelas e aproveitarem o tempo mal aproveitado da manhã. Fazia tempo que os dois não conversavam a sós. Seria bom relembrar os momentos. E Nami queria agradecer adequadamente pelo presente.

– Luffy... – Murmurara ela – Sinto muito por hoje – Ele riu e a abraçou, a fazendo corar levemente.

– Não se preocupe, Nami! Estamos aqui agora, então está tudo certo, né? – Dessa vez, quem riu foi ela. Realmente, tinha sorte do fato dele ser alguém que não complicava as coisas – E Nami! Abra logo esse presente, quero ver o que achou, shi shi shi

– Você tem razão! – Ela colocou os dedos sobre o laço e fez suspense antes de abri-lo, inquietando o rapaz que reclamava constantemente da demora – Okay, okay, vou abrir! – O laço fora embora e o embrulho retirado, revelando finalmente o presente.


End file.
